Lullaby
by Popperlolli
Summary: A new hero is in town with the amazing ability to control sound. Who is she really? Is she worthy of being a Titan or is she just like Terra?


Lullaby   
Fan Fiction  
By Ashley Eaton

Scene shows a young girl playing the guitar on the streets. She was wearing rugged clothes, a black coat and worn out leather boots. Her short blue, white and black tiger stripped front hair blew in the light wind across her hazel eye. In front of her was an opened guitar case with some change in it. She played a soft tune on her guitar occasionally getting out a notebook to write down notes. She was in the middle of some notes when something met her ears, the sound of crumbling buildings. There was a flash and a vision of Hive breaking buildings to get into a bank. Another Flash. You see the girl getting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked to her right. Then went into the store she was next to store.

- Hey Benny mind watching my guitar

A man looked over a counter- Sure thing

The girl ran out of the store and went it to an ally. She looked around to see it was deserted. She smiled then closed her eyes. When she opened them again they glowed a light blue.

- You know I like it when the beat goes boom

A ring of sky blue light circled around her feet and rise up as it did it changed her clothes. Her black boots became dark blue, her pants turned into black stockings with a short blue wrap skirt around her waist. Her jacket disappeared and was replaced with a black tight stomach showing shirt that had a long sleeve on the right side and a short sleeve on the left. On her right shoulder there were three circles one inside another. On her left hand she wore a black no fingered glove. The girl smiled t her self.

- I guess it's time for DJ to take the stage

Role them song  
When there's trouble you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!  
From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!  
When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they have your back  
Cause when the world is losing all control... TEEN TITANS! GO!  
With their superpowers they unite. TEEN TITANS!  
Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!  
They got the bad guys on the run they never stop till the job gets done.   
Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol...TEEN TITANS! GO!  
(Guitar solo)  
1234 GO!  
Teen Titans  
TOWN BANK

Scene shows HIVE raiding a bank

Jin- Come on head Master wants these gems to night

Voice- Tell him he'll have to wait

They all turned to see The Titans in the doorway.

Ro- Titans Go

Cyborg headed for Mammoth but was tripped by Gizmo. Cyborg slid on the ground and landed at Mammoth's feet. He (Mammoth) took Cyborg's head and flung him across the room. Mammoth stood proudly with his work but was head butted by a green raptor. Right above where Cyborg fell Starfire was being circled by Gizmo. She continually tried to hit him with her star bolts but failed. Gizmo was to fast but he didn't notice Robin who came from behind and placed a crash mechanism on his back casing his backpack to spark out. Gizmo yelped. 

Gi- AAAHHH GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME

To the right of gizmo there were Raven and Jinx fighting (A/N what else is new). Raven continued to dog Jinx's blows but soon had to use her magic to create shields. Jinx blasted it away casing Raven to fall back. She stared up at Jinks who snickered.

Ji- You still fight like a boy

- We'll you fight as well as birthday card sings

The fighting stopped abruptly, they all turned to see a tall girl on a giant C.D. floating in mid air.

Mam- Who's that

Jin- I don't know but she going down for insulting me

Jinx threw a powerful hex at her. But she simply raised her hand and a force field that looked like a little bight like a Disco ball appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack. Jinx growled with anger. The girl smiled and suddenly disappeared. They all looked around they saw nothing but they herd her voice.

- What's the matter can't fight what you can't see

She reappeared behind Mammoth but he didn't notice. Jinxs did.

Jin- Mammoth move

Jinx threw a hex in his direction but he stayed in his place. He saw it coming a little to late and was hit. He flew two feet away.

Jin- You idiot why didn't you move

- Because he couldn't hear you

Jinx turned around to see the girt staring right in the strangers blue eyes. Jinx backed up in surprised. She got into fighting position ready to attack. Jinx took a swing at the mysterious girl but her strike went right threw her.

Jinx- Where are you

The figure she just hit stretched out her hand and grabbed her trout.

- Right here

The mystery girl threw her across the room. Jinks landed hard on the ground and was knocked out. The girl turned her gaze to Gizmo who was heading to the exit. Raven saw her chance to help and used her magic to shut the doors.

Giz- Crud

Out of nowhere a second force field formed around Gizmo. Gizmo looked like he was yelling some thing but they could not hear it wile banging on the force filed. The mystery girl snickered. She hoped off her CD and walked up to the little boy.

- What's that? Speak up, I can't hear you.

Gizmo grumbled and plopped down on his butt. The girl shook he head and turned to look at the Titans who were all pretty much flabbergasted. Robin was the first to recover he went over to the girl with his hand out stretched.

Ro- I'm Robin; we're the Teen Titans

She grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

- A pleasure to meet you all. You can call me DJ. If you didn't guess I can control sound

Robin turned to his team and introduced them each by name. DJ bowed to each.

Ro- So what are you doing in our neck of the woods

DJ- I've lived here for most of my life but before I took the whole Superhero gig I had to practice.

Ra- A wise decision

DJ- Well it's been a killer meeting you, but I have to get back home before my dad troughs a hissy

With that she hopped on her CD and flew off.

DJ waved behind her and called out- Maybe I'll catch ya latter

Once she was gone the Titans turned to Robin.

Cy- What do you think Robin, is she an ally

Ro- Not sure we'll talk about this when we get home lets just deal with these three first

TITAN TOWER

They were all in the main room discussing DJ.

Ra- We don't know why she helped us

St- But still the fact remains that she did accompany us in battle

Ro- I tried to do a back round check on her name but I got zilch

Cy- Maybe she just did her training in secret

Ra- Or maybe she just didn't want us to know that she couldn't control her powers

Beast Boy looked annoyed at Raven.

BB- Look just because Tara didn't have complete control doesn't mean that DJ doesn't

Ra- Well it feels like she's hiding something

Beast Boy walked up to Raven.

BB- Lot's of people have secrets that doesn't mean they're evil 

Cy- He has a point Raven

St- Let us give this new hero a chance

Ra- Alright, but this time lets not tell her all our secrets

Ro- Then its settled next time we see DJ we give her a chance to be one of us

The alarm went off. Robin ran to the front screen for info on they're next crime. After a few seconds he turn around.

Ro- Titans more trouble there a break in at the Down Town Museum

MUSEUM 

Scene shows Cinderblock the Museum of all the precious gems. A sudden black energy grabbed the gems out of their hands. The thickheaded villain turned to face the Titans.

Ro- When will you learn Cinderblock

Cinderblock yelled and charged at them headfirst. They all split to get out of the way. Robin took out his boa staff and attempted to hit Cinderblock across the head but Cinderblock grabbed him and sent him flying into Cyborg who was about to fire his laser cannon. Instead his laser cannon blasted Raven sending her flying into the wall. She groaned as she got up.

Ra- Not again

Starfire shot her stardolts at Cinderblock, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and head butted him into a wall. Cinderblock grabbed Beast Boy by the neck and swung in the air towards Star. In mid air Beast Boy turned back. Starfire was forced to catch him casing her to sic fire. Cinderblock smirked and graded his bag but as he turned the corner he abruptly stopped. The Titans stared at Cinderblock with a questioned look on their faces. Changing the angle they saw that DJ was in front of him, but she was not fighting instead she just hovered, she had placed her hands on her head and looked like she was trying to maintain concentration. Raven heard DJ's voice in her head

DJ Raven use your powers to bend that wall support. Use it to trap him 

Ra- Of course

Raven did as she was instructed and soon Cinderblock was tied up in a thick metal coil. As the police were taking Cinderblock away Cyborg and Robin were arguing about whose fault it was that they didn't get a chance to fight. DJ watched in amusement.

DJ- It's good to see you guys are such good friends

Cyborg and Robin stared at her in disbelief.

Cy- What are you talking about?

Ro- He just messed up

Cy- Me, I messed up nothing

DJ- Yea see

This time they all stared at her. She merely smiled.

DJ- Well if you guys aren't such great friends then why do you even care about what the other person said.

Cyborg and Robin both looked at each other and turned away. DJ just shook her head and smiled.

DJ- Well see yah later

But before she could leave the doors were engulfed in a black light and slammed shut.

DJ- Umm, Ok I take it I'm not going to be able to exit as fast as the last time

Robin walked up to DJ with a warm smile.

Ro- You've helped us twice in battle so we'd like to repay you. Would you like to come to the Tower with us?

DJ looked flattered but then had a look of doubt.

DJ- Are you sure I mean I'm all right so you don't need…

Cyborg got behind her and pushed her towards the rest of the group.

Cy- Aw come on we know you want to

St- Yes new hero come with us

BB- Yeah you know you only live once

DJ smiled at Beast Boy.

DJ- Well alright if you insist

St- Oh glorious

With that the rest of the team headed towards the T-Car. Since that there wasn't enough space in the car DJ insisted that she just fly there. To make sure she didn't fly away Beast Boy tagged along. Best Boy turned into a garden snake and slithered up her arm. Surprisingly she did not mind. She smiled at the little reptile that was around her arm.

DJ- Hang on tight

With that they started off.

TITAN TOWER

Scene shows DJ looking around the main communication room. It was obvious that she was impressed.

DJ- You really need to give me the name of your decorator. But nothing less than what you disserve of course.

Ra- So, You mind telling use what exactly you did to Cinderblock

DJ- Well basically I telepathically sent a repeating message into Cinderblocks mind telling him to stay still. Since his mind isn't to complex the message was all he could think and vola instate dummy 

BB- Yea mean he wasn't a dummy before

DJ laugh- Good one

Ro- DJ since you've helped us twice in battle we would like to give you a test

DJ looked puzzled- Test? For what

BB- For you to be a Teen Titan, duh

DJ gasped- Me a Titan, are you sure

Cy- Sure the lest you disserve is a chance

Ro- But like I said we're going to have to test you

DJ simple smiled at them. Raven stared this girl seemed to have a small twinge of doubt in the depths of her heart. Yet some how she trusted her. To herself she smiled. Maybe this girl truly was different. 

OUTSIDE TITAN TOWER

The Scene showed Starfire surrounded by laser shouters. She hovered as she dogged the lasers. Then finally having enough she used her starbolts to fry the shooters. When they were finally demolished Starfire landed looking pleased. Suddenly huge mechanical arms wrapped themselves around her. She looked up to see a huge robot with one red eye. Starefire took flight her eyes glowed green as she used her alien strength to break free. With her laser eyes she was able to melt a whole throw the robot. After a second of electric sparks the robot fell. Looking around Starfire relished she was surrounded by hovering squid like robots that resembled the ones that belonged to the Sintara police. Starfire flew higher until they were directly under her with the combination of both her starbolts and her eye beams she was able to blast them to bights. She smiled proudly as she heard her friends cheer for her from behind.

Ro- Wait to go Star

St- Did I… how do you say it… kick the but

DJ- You were great

Cy- You nearly beat my performance

Ro- O.k. DJ you ready

DJ- As ready as I'll ever be

Ro- Oh yeah and be ready for some surprises

DJ looked at him with a puzzled look but continued to walk to the center on the field. As Robin punch in commands in the computer, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy cheered for DJ. It was around that time that they were sure the heard music. Soft at first but it soon got loud enough for them to be able hear it.

The lasers sprung up from the ground she merely stood there as the lasers came closer. Then in a blink of an eye she was gone so the lasers hit each other. At first everyone thought she had once again disappeared but they then noticed a large streak starting at the center of the field. As their eyes followed the line they saw that she had just ran at the speed of sound over to one side of the field. DJ giggled. 

DJ- Missed Me

The lasers took aim again and began to pound lasers at her instead of using her top speed she merely ran normally and used the shot lasers to destroy the shooters. The Titans noticed that each move she made seemed too be intone to with the music they herd. When she was done she merely taped her foot to the music. A large shadow fell upon her. She looked up to see a large robot towering above her. DJ acted quickly and ran in circles around it. Her strong force created a tornado that ripped the robot apart. Once it was demolished into pieces she slowed to a stop. She then sensed the squid robots behind her. DJ smiled to herself. Raven noticed DJ placed a hand on her mini CD on a black string around her neck. The small CD grew to a large size bigger then DJ. She jumped on it and took off. The mechanical squid quickly fallowed after her. As soon as DJ was sure they were all together fallowing her abruptly stopped and turned to face them. Stretching out her arm, a small ball of light formed formed in her hand. The light morphed into a microphone. The Titans noticed that the music was getting louder and the robots getting closer. DJ brought the microphone to her lips and began to sing loudly.

DJ- BUT SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GOOOOONE, I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME, I'M SO MOVING ON, YEAH, YEAH, THANKS TO YOU, NOW I GET WHAT I WANT, SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE

Large, blue sound waves starting from DJ's lips blasted out at the mechanical squid sending them crashing to the ground. DJ landed looking pleased with her self her CD returned to its former position on her neck. As she turned around a large mechanical T-Rex sprung out of the ground. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were equally surprised as DJ. The three of them looked at Robin.

Ro- Don't worry if she can't handle it we can shut it off

They all turned their attention to DJ who was backing away from the huge machine. Her surprised look turned into a smirk. She once again brought the microphone to her lips and sang, but this time she brought one of her hands to the ground and it started to glow light blue.

DJ- YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU BLEW IT, OUT OF SIGHT OUT OF MIND, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT, AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN AND AGAIN 

Suddenly the out line of a gigantic speaker rose out of the ground with DJ on top. The Titans stared at it in disbelief. Cyborg whistled

Cy- I got to get me one of those speakers for the T-car

DJ smirked again and continued to sing.

DJ- BUT SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GOOOOONE, I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME, I'M SO MOVING ON, YEAH, YEAH, THANKS TO YOU, NOW I GET, I GET WHAT I WANT, SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE, I'M SO MOVING ON, YEAH, YEAH, THANKS TO YOU, NOW I GET, I GET WHAT I WANT, SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE, SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE, SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE

The mechanical T-Rex was blasted into smithereens by the sound. DJ brushed her hair out of her eyes. The microphone disappeared and she put her hands to her sides. The speaker slowly lowered down to the ground. As soon as she touched the ground she walked towards Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy who were staring at her dumfounded. DJ bowed to them. The three cheered and ran over to her.

Cy- You go girl

St- Most wondrous victory

BB- You were awesome

DJ- Thanks So how'd I do Robin

Ro- Your skills are impressive

Cy, Star and BB looked at him.

Ro- Okay really impressive, so I think we have a New Teen Titan

Robin handed a communicator to DJ. She looked at it and smiled but Raven saw it fall. Cy, Star and BB cheered.

BB- You can move in right away we can take you home so you can get your things

DJ- NO, Umm I'll get them myself

With that she touched the CD on her neck and hopped on it she flew away. The others stared after her.

Ro- I think someone should go after her

BB- But she…

Ra- She seemed to not want us with her. If you ask me it seems suspicious. I'll go after her

Ro- Alright but don't let her see you

Raven nodded and took off after DJ.

STREET 

Raven fallowed DJ to a small ally. She watched DJ from above in the shadows. After landing DJ returned the CD to her neck, after looking around she closed her eyes.

DJ- Power Down

Raven gasped as a circle of light started at her head and fell down to her feet. In the place of her uniform were rugged street clothes. DJ walked up the dumpster on the wall and took a duffle bag out of it. It was obviously hers. From the bag she took a spray paint can and stepped up to a wall. There she sprayed a star with a circle around it next to that she put two Ts side by side.

Ra whispered- What the…

DJ turned her head in Ravens direction Raven hid herself deeper in the shadows. After a few seconds of staring DJ went into the store beside the ally, after a few minutes she emerged with a guitar in a case. DJ returned to the ally, she looked around to see if anyone was coming. When she saw the cost was clear she once again placed her hand on her necklace.

DJ- You know I like it when the beat goes boom

The circle of light appeared again this time at her feet and rose returning her outfit to her uniform. She waited tile DJ hoped on her CD and flew off until Raven stepped out of the shadows.

Ra- Maybe it's time to find out a bight more about this girl

She flew down to the store DJ had come from. Raven found it was a small convenience store. As she entered a small bell ring went through the air. A man from behind the counter looked up. His tag read Benny. 

Ben- Good day Miss and how can I help you

Raven went closer to the counter and held out her communicator.

Ra- Could you please tell me all you know about that girl that just left 

Ben- Oh you mean Alicia, well she very kind she's been out side my store playing her guitar for about eight months now. She would make a fare amount of money playing her guitar and singing. She has the voice of an angel.

Ra- She's homeless

Ben sighed- I told her she should find some place to stay but she merely told me she was waiting for some one. Luckily it sound like she's finally found a home, that girl disserves one. She would always help me in her spare time

Raven bowed- Thank you for your time

Ben- No problem have a nice day

Once out side Raven pondered about the new information.

Ra- If she were here for eight months then she couldn't be planning anything with an enemy, but she still lied to us about her home and her name. Why would she unless she has something to hide


End file.
